music and ninja's don't mix do they?
by qwertyqaz1213
Summary: 7 teenagers have a specail power that will save there village and other villages from one evil ruler...but they can not fall in love until they have killed the ruler but easier said than done when they go to kohona and meet some of the ninja.
1. Chapter 1

name:jade

age:14

looks: img src"http://i123. src"http://i123. the shirt is blue & the skirt's black

likes:animals,being alone

dislikes:be bothered by a crowd

crush:naruto

favorite song:Just like you by:Three days grace

weight:98.5

height: 4'10'

name:jessica

pic: a target"blank" img src"http://i171. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a

likes:dark places, being alone, sharp objects, and friends

dislikes:family, big crowds, bright places, and hypocrits

personality:depressive, not really wanting to live, hates family, is a cutter, but is only happy, hyper, and nice to my friends

clothes: a target"blank" img src"http://i171. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a

weight:98.1

height:'4'9

name: angel

age:13

pic: a target"blank" img src"http://i123. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a

wears: a target"blank" img src"http://i123. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a (but no belt with symbol)

personality:lazy, fun, moodswingy at times, dramatical, loves screaming, but depressive, suicdal at times, and cuts when nobodies around

crush:shikamaru

likes: to be alone, peace and quiet, watching the sky, sleeping in class, and ditching

weight:98

height:'4'8'

name:shayna

age:13

looks: img src"http://i123. src"http://i123. goofy, impatient, but nice sweet and lovable, alil emo but really goth (two dif things that are simialer people!!!)

crush:sasuke

likes:the color green, playing around, jumping,and shopping

dislikes-when her friends lye to her, but that hardly happens, and people dissing her

weight:98.2

height:'5'0'

fav. song-malchik gay (tatu)

Name-Jordan Hikari(light and i won't be using my real last name)

Age-13

Looks- img src"http://i128. skin half black and white(not hispanic) with long black hair with brown eyes

I wear the outfit that's on my picture but,my sleeve shirt is black and my sandels are black boots sandels

Personality- intellgent, sweet-hearted,kind,gentle,tough,dark,mysterious,shy sometimes,and sometimes hyper and random.I have split personality and it is when i'm very dark,depressed,mysterious,and bloodthirsty but,i only turn into that when someone ticks me off or someone hurts my friends but,i'm mostly friendly and kind and love making new friends

Likes and Loves-Blood,Sand,All dark colors,Wolves,Horror movies,dogs,drawing,looking at the moon,midnight,quiet places,and hanging out with my friends

Dislikes and Hates-All preppy girls,all fangirls,btches, animal abuse,the color pink,bossy people,stupid boys who have no respect for others that are rude and selfish,annoying people

crush-gaara

weight-98.3

hieght 4'8 1/2'

name:michelle (nickname:shell) kutiru

looks: img src"http://i123. src"http://i123. peotic (poetry like ) hippy, and all around friend

likes:the rain, water,friends,animals,being a ninja,u and jess ,swiming

dislikes:people who make fun of other people, also people who treat animals badly

crush:neji

fav. song never again-kelly clarkson

weight:98.0

height:'4'7'

name:david

age:13

looks: a target"blank" img src"http://i123. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a (no wings..duh!)

wears: img src"http://i123. sportsy, but hangs out with his girls ( haha

likes-soccer, fire, picking up the girls and using them as wieghts ( i love it when my family did that when i was little), breaking things...including his own bones

dislikes- people making fun of hie friends, and treating him like a god, and wannabes

crush-hinata

fav song- in the end (linkin park)

weight- 150

height-'5'2'


	2. the past and the ring

**HEY! PEOPLE!!! haha i love people today, ' haha mood swings cause yesterday i hated alot of people!!! ok now when i put a song on you put it on until there's another you seee...you get what im sayin? if not sorry im hyper and crazy!!! XD**

**actions () thinking**

STORY START!

5 Years ago (**me-so everyone thats 13 is 8 and people who are 14 are 9**)

in kohona 

naruto's pov 

me-practicing kunais, and shrikins(sp.) with sasuke (before family killed), kiba, shikamaru, chouji hey, i can beat that sasuke! thries to through the kunai in the middle of the point but hit ground where shikamaru was relaxing

shika-opens one eye to see kunai right beside his face how troblesome, naruto, try hitting the bull's eye, not me

chouji-yeah munch

sasuke-haha naruto, your such a loser

kiba-yeah, right akamaru?

akamaru-bark bark

the hinata, ino, sakura(when she was ok) walk past them

ino-HEY GUYS!! waves

sakura-hides behond ino h-hi

hinata-also hides behind ino h-hello

naruto-HEY GIRLS! cheesey grin

kiba-grins too HI!

ino-i'm having a pinic, sakura and hinata are coming, do you guys wanna come?

naruto-OK!

chouji-(mmmm...food)SURE! (he looked like this: O )

kiba-IM IN!

shikamaru-ok

sasuke-...hm, (haha he says hm instead of hn when he was little XD) fine

ino-(CHA! sasuke-kun is coming to it! PERFECT!)

sakura-(yay, sasuke coming...)

ino-OK LETS GO!!

they all walk to the little picnic

**(me-ok i made it that united states is like not on the other side of the world but like a week or two running distants away from kohona and it's a village, oh and im changing the name to usake (U)sunake(S) asoke(A) haha im so evil)**

in another far away village named U.S.A

nobody's pov 

they all were playing hide-and-go seek around a little forest

david-haha, closes eyes and faces tree 1,2,7,4,11,35,..and uh 10!! here i come runs in random directions

jess+angel-there hiding together in a bush

a target"blank" img src"http://i61. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

jess-whisperinghaha he'll never find us!

angel-whispering yeah, hey im gonna check where he is peeks alil from bush and sees him running (idiot) sweatdrop he's running in circles...

angel+jess-that idiot

with shayna and jade

jade+shayna-hiding in a low tree img src"http://i123. haha he really wont, find us up here

shayna-HAHA YOUR RI-

jade-puts hand over mouth quickly shut up! your gonna make him find us! removes hand

shayna-pouts and whispers sorry! gosh dont get your panties in a bunch.

jade-anime vain geee, thanks

shayna- your welcome does this to see where david is: a target"blank" img src"http://i105. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a and sees him runs and circles

jade-what is he doing??

shayna-snickers he's running in circles, that retard.

jade-no way does the same thing as shayna(upside down too) and snickers haha your right

they both burst out laughing and fall to the ground

shayna+jadeAAAAHHHH!

ground-BOOM! BOOM!

jade+shayna- a target"blank" img src"http://i71. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

with jordan and michelle

they were in a small little area away from the others

michelle- breathes in and collapses to the ground its so peaceful around here, the birds, the air, the-

jordan-all i see is dirt, and trees

michelle-but there's more to it, do you know what's in the dirt? there's alot of living things like worms, spider an-

jordan-eewww nevermind, let's just wait here an-

ground- BOOM! BOOM!

michelle-rushes up WTF!?! WHAT WAS THAT?!

jordan-screams I DONNO! LET'S FIND THE OTHERSS!!!!

they run until they look from behind a tree

shayna-owwwww, my head!

jade-owwww, MY head

they both have anime tears

david-HAHA I GOT counts everyone but jessica and angel ...26!!! im so smart!!!! 3

jess-bursts out laughing and falls out bush omfg, you gotta be kidding me rolls around laughing clutching stomach

david-ah ha! i knew that trick was going to work smiles and tags everyone exept angel

jordan-awww man! no fair, me and michelle been tricked!

michelle-yeah! we thought somebody we attacking us!

david-that's what hide-and-seek is about (no, angel is gonna be tough, she can outsmart everyone) aaannnggeellll, where are you?

angel-asleep in bush ZzZzZzZ

jessica-oh yeah she started to go to sleep when i fell out yeah she's not gonna get caught!

kunai whisses infront of jordan

shayna-AHHHH!

jordan-too stunned to move

david-JORDAN LOOK OUT! pushes both of them out the way so kunai hits tree

michelle-screams I KNEW IT! WERE UNDER ATTACK!!! HHHHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!

jessica-frightened w-who's there! b-bring yourself o-out!

angel's UNCLE!- oh, you kids need to get from here, you know ninjas sneak around here (me-ok angel's uncle is a guard-ninja in the U.S.A, and he's about 19) a target"blank" img src"http://i170. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

jade-oh it's just angel's uncle

jessica- sigh oh sorry, you scared us

jordan-angrly scared YOU COULD OF KILLED ME!!!!

shayna-YEAH!

uncle- sweatdrop uh, yeah sorry, im new at this '

david-oh, dont thank the person who saved you, that's just NICE!

jordan-oh, sorry, thanks for saving me

david-your welcome, now i don't wanna play hide-and-seek anymore, so where's angel?

michelle-twirls ask the earth, she knows everything!

jessica-she's over where i fell out goes to bushes and shows angel sleeping

everyone sweatdrops

uncle-(lazy ass) well let's go back to the villagegoes over to pick up angel your parents are probably wanting you home

everybody walks to village

shayna- urg! why'd our moms and dads make us inroll into a music school when there ninja's?

uncle-(there many reasons looks at angel, shayna, jordan, jessica, michelle and david the profit say five girls and one boy are going to save this village..and the world with music from there heart, those six will always have unlimitated chakra, and those six from the profit...are they, but if they are captured and killed, this village will overcome darkness and die )

angel-wakes up and yawn sup...the game over yet? looks at uncle

jordan-oh, NNNOOOOWW you wanna wake up! LAZY!

angel-eh, i am aren't i...innywho where we going?

uncle-...

angel-UNCLE!

uncle-oh, huh? did you say something?

angel-sweatdrop

jade-we're going ho- looks at village with dark ninjas everywhere

uncle-(whispers) kids c'mon, this way pulls everyone to a underground tunnel

jess-um, what's going on?

david-yeah?

uncle-we are under attack

michelle-but why?

david-sigh for the chosen ones

shayna-huh?

angel-...wha?

uncle-puts angel down kids get in a circle and i'll tell you a story

eveyone gets in a circle

uncle-ok, about 1000 years ago, in this very village, were five strong hansome boys and one beauthiful girl, they were the village's best and powerful singers; there voice was so powerful they could change night into day and day into night, and bring peace to one another, including villages, but in the far away lands there was a village leader who wanted them dead because they where they only ones that where stopping him from rule over every village and the WORLD!

jessica-wow

uncle-and that's not all, the singers were VERY young, about 13 and 14, and some of them were starting there lives early because they all had someone they loved, and had kids on the way

angel-you mean they were gonna have babies?!

uncle-nods

jade+michelle-giggles

shayna-they were really young to be having kids, weren't they?

uncle-yes, but when your in love, you don't have control of your body and so you do crazy things

david-gross, that's so mushy, lovey, doevy sticks tongue out

jessica-go on with the story!

uncle-well, since they evil leader knew there weakness were there lovers(gawg i hate that word . ), he was about to send his ninjas to kill them, but before he could, they faced the evil leader before he could attack the village...and in the process of killing him, the girl went into labor, who was still in the village so she could protect the village, but then she died from giving birth, but the baby still lived, and the boys died taking the evil leaders life with them, and the profit is said to have the same reincartin(sp.) of the brave kids execpt there gender changed, which means there would be five girls and one boy, to change there tragic death, they must not fall in love, until another reincartination of the evil leader is dead for good without the five kids dying...

angel-wait then, where these kids friends?

uncle-yes angel, since the early age of...

david-3?

uncle-yes

shayna-weird, we've been friends since we were three nervous laugh

michelle-...and were five girls and one boy wide eyed

jade-um, do y-you mean w-we're the um...singer-hero-thingys?

uncle-well, it said to happen every 1000 years til' the profit is broken...

everyone-uh huh...

uncle-...and it has been a 1000 years...

everyone-shakey voices uh-h h-huh

uncle-...and we are getting attacked by the same village as the evil lord...so yeah i guess you six are smile

angel+david+jordan-faints

jade+shayna+jessI DONT WANNA DIE!! starts to cry

uncle-UM! UH! starts freaking out

???-need some help? a target"blank" img src"http://i123. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

everyone-either wakes up or turns

uncle-disappears and reappears behind person and puts kunai to neck who are you and what's your business here?

???-gesh, vic(haha that's angel's uncle's name) so snippy are you

vic-oh, puts back kunai sorry, sweety sweatdrop

(ok her name is Honami and that's vic's girlfriend, she's younger than him but is also 19)

honami-that's ok looks at kids wow, they look like the seen a gh-WAIT! did you tell them about the profit!?

vid-well...uhh '

honami-VIC! there too young!

vic-well, they were gonna now sooner or late, and besides since i told them they won't do it eariler than later!

they continue fighting

jade-(whispers)you here that guys? they knew all along!

michelle-they were trying to protect us, though...im still shocked

angel-well, isn't that just great, i just wanna be normal and have a normal life sigh now i guess we know why those ninja up there are for.

shayna-why are the ninja here?

jess-sweatdrop there here for US!!

michelle-screamsi wanna go home!!!

everyone looks at her

honami-oh, that reminds me why i came down here, the enemy has fled and we can go home now

jessica-...

angel-what's the matter jess?

jessica-don't you guys get it?! WE are going to have to live with be the reincartinaton of some people we've never even heard about!!! and think about!! we have to live with the villages sins on our back!!! and what if i DO fall in love at the age of 13?!

angel-(speaks quietly but assertive) jessica, we are doing a good thing for this village, for our future villagers to come, you must think of our village, now YOU think about it...when we get through this we'll be heroes, and we won't have to worry about the misfortune from this village, it will be peaceful life!

jessica-but-

angel-no buts! we have to grow-up sooner than others, but if it means saving the village we just have to! starts tearing no matter if it'll cost my life! puts hand in the middle of everyone now, whos' with me?

jade-...me ! puts hand on hers because friends don't let other friends risk there lifes alone smiles

jordan-ME!! yup yup! puts hand in too

jessica- sniffs and wips eyes with sleeve...i g-guess jade i-is right puts hand in too friends don't let other friends risk there lifes alone

angel-smiles weakly thanks jess

david+michelle-ME TOO! glares at each other I SAID IT FIRST!! STOP COPYING ME!!!!

shayna-haha, idoits, i'll do it puts in hand

david+michelle-IM NOT LAST! they both try to put in there hand and hold the othersIT'S MY TURN TO SAY SOMETHING COOL!!!

michelle-LADIES FIRST!

david-NU UH!

michelle- UH HUH!

they both jump on each landing on everyone else

shayna-AHH!

everyone falls

jessica-laughs g-get off!!

angel-laughs too ahh, the life is being sucked right outta of me!!!!! please please!!!! hllllelpppp!

vic-stops fighting and turns to kids, laughs your own your own kid

angel-TRAITOR!!! laughs

honami-laughs sweetily

vic-looks at honami while she laughs (wow, she's so beautiful, one day i'm gonna marry that girl) yeah...

honami-looks at vic vic-kun? hwello?

angel-hey! you stole my word pouts on the ground with people still sitting on her

honami- i know haha sorry

ground-BANG! BANG!!

???-anyone down there??

honami-COMFIRMATION, 3532!

???-oh, AFFIRMATIVE, 4356! i have some terrible news!

honami-wait here, i have to see what's going on goes up and sees what wrong

vic-(i wonder what's going on)

shayna-um, vic, why were they shouting numbers?

vic-oh they do that because everyone can't remember names so each ninja in the village is assigned a number, like in other villages, like kohona and etc.

david-gets off of everyone i wonder what's going on up there, can we leave?

vic-i guess so...but first we need to get everyone of the ground '

angel-no kidding '

(skip to they go up to the surface)

jessica-wow, it looks like a blood bath went on up here

(they're is blood everywhere)

woman-sees them and looks sad for them

jade-why is that lady giving us the pity look?

jordan-i feel something bad happened

michelle-no duh, there's blood every where!!!

lady-walks over to vic and whispers in his ear i'm sorry, but all of the chosen ones parents are...d-dead.

vic-gives her a scared look m-my b-brother...is DEAD?!?

david- D-dead? shivers im going home run away toward his house

man-holds himim so sorry, but i can't let you go to your home

david-L-LET G-GO!!!!

everyone looks terrified and start to tear

angel-u-uncle, what's going on?!

jordan-where are my parents?!

shayna+jessica-y-eah!?

vic-about to cry but holds it in i'm sorry, c-children b-but there...d-dead...

angel-NO!! runs toward him and hits him in the stomach no! you l-lying stop lying! i h-hate it when you m-make these jokes! slowly starts sinking toward the ground cying but still hits him slowly s-st-top lying t-to me...

jessica-cries and laughs haha, your really funny VIC but im not buying it, there not dead, you sicko

michelle-cries hystecailly and then vomits

shayna-punches the ground while crying DONT BULL SH ME! THERE NOT DEAD! knuckles start to bleed

david-MOVE! cries more move!

honami- hugs david struggling i-m so sorry, daivd

david-cries more, stops struggling and hugs her (whispering) why? w-why did they have to be killed?

vic-hugs angel crying alil im sorry, angel, but it was you father who was my brother, i feel your pain

PRESENT DAY

(in classroom with class that includes angel and michelle)

angel-(my name's angel, well my birth name was angelique but when i was little i could pronounce it so instead my nickname was angel and people called me it more, any way, my parent's died about six years ago, that same day i found out i was a reincartnation of a so-called hero from 1000 years blah blah blah, i hated that day...so my destiny from the past live was to have a kid at this age and die...well ARE I LUCKY?! note the sarcasticness dipping from my words, i hate having my future decided for me, i can't love another from the opposite sex, and i can't- hold up this teacher is trying to ask me a question...)

teacher-now, angelique, what is the meaning of music?

angel-it's angel, and MY meaning of music is to save to stupid village

teacher-angry do i need to call your uncle young lady?!

angel-i dont know why are you asking me, it's YOUR desision

class-bursts out laughing

michelle-laughing(whispering to angel) a-angel, dont say that

angel-shrugs shoulders (whispers to michelle)eh, i rather do it than listen to her whiny voice

teacher-I HEARD THAT! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!

angel-um, ok! buh-bye goes out door but before waves to michelle SEYA MICHELLE!

michelle-SEYA!

teacher-OUT!!! really angry

angel-fine, geesh walks out and heads to the principal's office (well, wasn't that just peachy, anyway where was i? oh yeah, we all have about ah, 20 mins. til' the end of school and so my uncle promised me that i cant take all of my friend's to go to that kohona place, i read in the newspaper that they had a 13-and up night club, what luck and they have karoke, sigh he said that we all have to start practicing singing becuase we all know there more people that are trying to KILL us, i wonder why im not scared...oh well...) gets to principals office oh geesh... walks in

the class where jessica, jordan and shayna is in

jessica-(gaw, i hate life, it took away my so-called to be happy, and normal future, i hate myself because i shoulda stayed home so i could of saved my parents, but no, life just isn't fair for me, but angel is right and we've spent the past six years singing our lungs out and it DOES make people relax, and look high...wow our singing is a drug O-o like coke or weed...)

teacher-now, to get a high pitch, your voice box is getting smaller and squeezes air from you lulungssings

jordan-eye twitches (my gosh and i thought she couldn't even get worse, um maybe she has a tumor in her so-called i PERFECT /i voice box, why am i stuck in here, when the fight of my life is coming this year? i hope all that chosen one crap isn't just a way this stupid village could get people admire it's famous singers...) glances at shayna who was about to bursts out laughing and giggles

shayna-(ahaha, i-i i dont think i can hold it in!! does this lady really think she can sing?! gish what a load!!)

teacher-stops singing and smiles can't you just hear the joy of the air to my singing?

classroom-everyone anime drops and sighs

class where jade, david are in

david-bangs head on desk(bored, bored, bored, school sucks!! man, and i gotta feelin' there some girls staring at me)looks around and sees five girls in different seats staring at him, sighing dreamily (eek! can, i press charges for staring?)

jade-looks at david looking to see who's staring at him (ah haha, poor david and his stalkers, he has A LOT of fangirls)looks at clock and has 10 minutes to leave for the end of school (come on, come on, MOVE!!!, why does it always seem that time always move slower when you want it to move at all? that a question that needs to be answered in the world)

teacher-blah blah blah...so the blah blah blah blah...

david-(can someone translate that? all i hear is blah blah blah and it's getting on my nerves..BADLY!!

10 minutes later 

all class teachers-well kids seems like school's over, so i guess you all can lea-

all students-run out cheering

jordan-AHH!!!SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT!!! randomly pulls out radio and plays embed type"application/x-shockwave-flash" src"http://stat. allowScriptAccess"always" width"180" height"23" bgcolor"#0000CC" id"radioblogplayer0" FlashVars"id0&filepath while waiting for there friends somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

jessica-laughs alil i ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

david+jade-she was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

students-IN THE SHAPE OF A "L" ON HER FOREHEAD...they keep singing

michelle-comes out school sighing

shayna-what's the matter michy?

michelle-angel got sent to the office, for pissing off the teacher

jessica-well,i hope she gets out soon, i wanna leave this horid place already

jade-well, how long has she been in there?

shayna-yeah?

michelle-for about 20 minutes

door opens and its...dun dun dun ANGEL!!!

angel-what a drag...

shayna-ANGEL!!! glomps her where ya been buddy? your taking our get-the-hell-out-this-place time!!!

angel-anime sweatdrop they kept saying i need to stop acting up and i'm letted off this time becuase i'm the savior of this village gives closes teacher a bitter glare just because i am doesn't mean i should be treated like a friggin retard!

david-pats her head calm down, we're outta school and going to kohona

jordan-checks time oh geesz, come we need to pack!

shayna-ok seya guys!!

everyone runs to get packed

After everyone is packed and infront of the train station

vic-ok, you kids ready?

everyone nods or says yeah

vic-...hey? where's honami??? (there's another reason why were going to kohona, that's the place where she used to live, and i'm...going to propose to her there )

honami-walks over there with her luggage sorry im late, traffic was awful '

speaker-BOARDING FOR KOHONA ON TRAIN 506

honami-looks like i made it just in time, too!

vic- yeah

angel-on train with the othersyou two stop making kissy faces and get on this train before it leaves!!

vic-rubs head grining c'mon we don't have long til' we get there.

honami-ok grabs his hand and walks on to the train

jade-smirk what took ya'll so long?

michelle-hits her head dont be nosey

train goes and its been an hour or two 

everyone is asleep

angel-(whispering)um,uncle vic can i talk to you it private?

vic-(whispering)dazing in and out from boredom um, ok

they walk out the door quietly

vic-what is it you wanted to tell me?

angel-um, when are you gonna propose to her?

vic-slowly goes wide eyed h-how did you know?!

angel-SSSSHHHHHH!

vic-...tell me

angel-i saw it on your dresser when we were about to leave, you were about to forget it, so i put it in you suitcase...

vic-hugs her tightly thanks you, i don't know what i would've done without you

angel-small gigglei knew you would purpose sooner or later, you two have been together for so long

vic-smiles i guess your right

angel-so where is the wedding gonna be?

vic-wel-wait! who said she would say yes? have you told her?

angel-sigh calm down, no i haven't told her, but why would she stay with you this long?

vic-i guess your right

speakerbox-WE ARE ARRIVING AT KOHONA IN 5 MINS!

angel-c'mon let's get our things ready to leave uncle

vic-ok, follows her to the harry potter looking seats

david-yawns and get up man, that was loud

everyone gets up

honami-i can't believe we are gonna see my cousin!!

jessica-who's your cousin?

honami-he about your ages' and im sure you guy's will meet him but his name is neji

michelle-haha, that's a cool name, it's like nut and edgy put together XD

shayna- omg! he's a edgy nut bursts out laughing

train-comes to a stop

jade-picks up her bags and looks out the window ah, its still daylight, so we still have time to walk before we go to the club

david- hurry up, before its starts to crowd on here!!! picks up his bags and starts to run off the train

shayna-geez whata jock

jessica-but he is right goes out too

soon everyone is off the train

honami-ok, now where is this hotel at, vic?

vic-looks at mapwell, it's on the third street down left from, natsuki drive.

honami-huh? i havent been here since i left the hyyuga compound sees a gray-haired man, walking by with a orange book i'll go ask that man!

angel-no, i'll do it runs up to the man exuse me but do you know where natsuki drive?

man-why, yes, its point left that way (mmmm, well well, what a perverted smile beautiful young lady), by the way, my name is kakashi

angel-looks at him weird um...thanks? turns around and walks away slowly

kakashi-walks away(nice ass-assests)

angel-gets back to the group i get a feeling that he was staring at my ass

vic-language young lady

angel-opps, so sorry!

the arrive at a hotel that looks like this: a target"blank" img src"http://i168. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

and they went to there room, the girls get a suite cause there more and guys get a normal hotel room 

jessica-places things on floor and jumps on bed i feel HAPPY!!!

angel-gasp ME TOO!!! jumps on bed too

jade-hey, let's go walk around, i that ok with you, honami?

honami-ok, but if you wanna go to the club keep checking the time so we can get, all girlied up

michelle- ok, seya

they girls walk out and goes to the guy's room

jade-knocks on the door

david-opens it and gasp hey vic, there's a party of stippers at our door

jordan-YOU SON OF A B!tch!! kicks his head

shayna-ATTACK!!!

the girls jump him

david-AAHH!! HELP!!

vic-comes from the bathroom and stops as he sees them well, you have fun with the so-called stripper party

shayna-gets up WHO YOU CALLIN A STIPPER PARTY!?!

angel-holds her back c'mon now you know my uncle isn't like that

david-get up why are you all here?

jessica-well, we just wanted to see if our friend wanted to walk with his GIRL friends laughs

angel-haha, yeaah?

david-blush fine, let's g- michelle and shayna pulls his arns to move out the door

angel-puts a dollar on the floor and looks at her uncle

angel-you did see anything

jessica and jade close the door slowly as angel and jordan walk out the hotel

vic-plomps down on couch and laughs alil that girl is just like...her father sighs and pulls out ring and plays with it wow, i must really love this lady

END OF CHAPTER!!!!


End file.
